There I Was
by titus935
Summary: Meet Nick, your average citizen of Gravity Falls. Nick enjoys video games, watermelon, and going on mass killing sprees. Of course the little old people of Gravity Falls remain clueless as he takes them down, bit-by-bit. But what did you expect? A fluffy story about two twins who go on crazy adventures fighting the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello random people I have absolutely no connection with, I pondered of the idea of retrying at my main story, There I Was(well you know by the title of this)**

* * *

There I was just being nagged to by my "Parents". "All you do is play on that computer", said my step-"mom". All of my family hated me, so I return the favor. Supposedly all I did was play on my laptop and with myself. I was absolutely sick and tired of being judged by my critizing family. I even tried to make peace with them, but they are of one mind of the idea, No Nick.

I was still being nagged, but I wasn't paying any attention and was thinking of my bestfriend, Rachel. My dad noticed I wasn't paying attention, so he smacked me. I wasn't really fazed by the whole ordeal, so I said "OW", very sarcasticly. "Go to your room, this instant", said my step-"mom". I then waddled back to my room and sat at the end of my bed. I then saw my gasmask.

I picked it up and stared at it for a bit. It was completely black, I was pretty sure the filter was okay. It is bug eyed, blacked out lenses, and was made of rubber. Nothing really special, but nothing was bad about it. I put it on and tightened it on. I got an idea.

I was only wearing a tank top and had a pair of jeans. I put on a trench coat that was black and went down to my ankles. I decided on putting on leather gloves insted of latex. I pondered the idea for a while whether to put on leather boots or rubber. I decided on the rubber. I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked pretty good in this.

I decided I needed a little more spice to the outfit, so I grabbed my knife out of my bag. It was a combat knife made of steel(obviously) it had a basic shaped blade, and was more on the heavy side, weight wise. I picked up a couple of my throwing knives from my "collection" and put them inside my coat pocket.

My step-brother came in. He suprised me so badly I spun around and threw one of the knives at him. It wasn't the best throw, so it had a wonky angle and an awkward wobble. It stabbed him threw the throat. He began to choke on his blood and he held his throat. Maybe out of suprise or just trying to stop the bleeding.

I was suprised to, but something about him bleeding out turned me on, but not sexualy. I pulled the knife out then the blood began to flow. I shook my head and thought "I killed a person". But, then I saw my other step-brother staring at his brother's corpse. He then looked at me. I lunged at him and gored him threw the stomach. I was gonna finish him but the rest of my "family" was staring in shock.

I drew some of the throwing knives and casted the knives at them. I hit my dad in the ribs and my step-mom in the forehead. My dad fell down trying to catch his breath. My step-sister was the only chalenge remaining. She ran back to the kitchen. I cautiosly aproached. As I peaked over I saw her with a knife. She stabbed at me, but I had somewhat quick reflexes and I jumped back.

She then jabbed the blade into my shoulder. I was atleast somewhat protecred by the trench coat, so it didn't go that deep in. I retaliated by thrusting the blade into her throat. I kept on pushing it threw until she died. "heh heh heh" isaid to myself. I then snatched all of the cash around the house and found the match box.

I took one out and threw he box under on the shag carpet. I then lit the match and put it inside the box. It went up in flames. I waited until it was a gurenteed flame. As soon s it lit the rest od the area around it, I grabbed the fire extinguisher, went out, then locked the only door.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the delicous, pained screams emiting from my still living "family" members. I trotted off. As I was trotting off I guess the fire found it's way to the main gas line, but an explosion boomed back at my old house. It wasn't that bad. I continued on going. I then saw a pair of headlights, then blue lights. I wasn't really paying attention to it and when it pulled up next to me two police officers jumped out and grabbed me. I struggled to get free from their grips.

One pulled out his tazor and tazored me. I was blatantly wearing clothing and it insulated me. I was able to grab my knife and flick it out. I stabbed the officer on the right of me in the abdomen and spun around to attack the one on of the left of me. I thrust the blade under his chin which then caused massive bleeding on me. I went to confront the other officer but he smacked me in the head with his night stick.

A large white flash occupied my vision at that moment. I shook my head and saw the officer was raising his hand to hit me again. He was relatively small compared to me so when he swung I caught his hand. He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and began to crush them. I heard the air pockets in them release the gasses and make popping sounds.

He fell to his knees. I threw him down and went to their cruiser. I found a shotgun in the front seat. I picked it up and went to the downed officer still rolling in the dirt and writhing in pain. I put the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. It painted the front of the car red and I got a bunch of blood and brain goop on me. I took the officers wallets, guns, ammo, and one of their tazers. I went to the car and drove off.

I drove until I saw that bitch Pacifica's mansion. I stomped on the break, which caused me to get whiplash and hurt my neck. I rubbed my neck and went inside along with the shotgun. All I heard was pop music playing and a bunch of chearing. I went in. A lot of people were dressed in costumes. It was Summerween after all.

"Name please", a man said in a suit and tie. I grabbed his neck and stabbed him in the chest. I then threw him down. Only a few of the children looked over. The ones that did notice were fortunate enough to get a head start at running. I flicked the shotun up and shot. It ripped threw the first line of dancers and splattered blood all over the wall. I pumped the empty shell out and shot again. It tore through six more children and painted the ones behind them red.

By that time they were scattering. I pumped again, then shot. It hit five kids and I was spent. I put the gun up on my shoulder, as I saw Pacifica inching away. I flipped her over with my foot. Her cheek was ripped wide open and she was missing a couple of teeth.

"I remember you spreading rumors about me and gossiping about me", I said to her. She was to petrified to even talk. I grabbed both of her arms with one hand and went up the stairs. She began to screem. I looked into the big room and saw her parents. Her dad had a rifle and her mom as cowering behind him. I kicked her in front of me and put the barrel to the back of her head. "Put the gun down, fancy pants", I said to him.

He put the gun down. I then placed my gun in my armpit and grabbed Pacifica by the throat. I dragged her to the window. "The night is beautiful thing isn't it", I asked him.

"Just let our daughter go and we'll give you anything you want", Pacifica's mother yelled. Then, with my spare arm I pushed her to the window and unloaded a shell filled with 50 10 mm diameter pellets. She flew out the window. I spun around and pumped all at the same time. I shot. It tore Pacifica's father's jaw off and blew a cantolope sized hole in his chest. A couple of pellets hit mommy. She fell down. I went up to her with my knife. I mounted on top of her and shoved my... knife into her mouth.

"I rarely see you smile in public", I said to her. She began to scream and struggle. But to no avail I cut a large smile into her face. It was blatantly a non-fatal wound, so I grabbed her hair and tugged her to the window. I grabbed her jaw with my right hand and the back of her head with my left. I smashed her head into the sharp, broken, ridges if the window I blew Pacifica threw.

I left her there to die. I got up and looked around. I picked up the father's rifle and held it. I searched around. I found a safe. I continued looking and found a piece of paper hidden in the room sized closet. I went to the safe and punched the number in. I pulled the door handle and it opened. A whole safe full of money and it was all mine. I went up to the closet and found a purse. It was pretty big. It looked a lot like the million dollar one that this family bought from Europe. I filled that purse and realised that there was still more then 15/16 of the money in their.

"Hey Bertram", said a man in a buisness suit and a pair of glasses. "What is it Phillip", asked a man in a hawiian shirt and shorts. "I think this is the one, that we all have been looking for", said Philip. They both watched as Nick carried out twenty women's hand bags out to his police cruiser overflowing with cash.


	3. Chapter 3

I was driving off listening to my favorite radio statio. 88.1, Italian Opera mother fucker. I drove until I was sick of it, despite the fact I that I only drove for five minutes. My phone then began to ring. "Yellow", I said as I saw a yellow sign.

"Nick. I heard there was a gas explosion at your house, are you okay", asked Rachel.

"I am alright, My dad pissed me off and I stormed off, then there was a giant explosion", I said to her.

"I was checking on you", said Rachel before hanging up.

I saw the Courduroy residence. I slammed on the brakes again, like a dumbass. I put the car in park and got the glock and knife. I remember taking one of the officers holster. I put the glock in the gun part and my knife in the best place possible, where the tazor was 'sposed to be. I went up to the front door and knocked thee times. I kept on knocking until Ms. Wendy opened the door. "Dude, It's 11:40. We are not giving out candy anymore", said Wendy.

I pulled my knife out and slashed at her. I hit a bit of her Jugular and cut her cheek open. She didn't have much time left before bleeding out. She shrieked and tried to get away. But, like a lot of girls in Gravity Falls, she had too long of hair. I reached out and grabbed it. I pulled her back to me. As I had my knife to the no slit part of her throat, I saw her family stairing at me.

I began to laugh maniacly as I tore through the flesh of her throat, cutting the trachea, esophogus, and the remainging jugular. Her mom began to sob and her brothers were probaly gonna get PTSD after this. If they survived. Dainel snatched an ax off of the wall and charged at me. I drew my pistol and emptied the clip into both of his kneecaps. He fell down, shaking the foundation.

I went up to his family. "Well, let me get the rest of the family while you lay there idely", I said very mockingly. I went for the oldest son. He was 15 and so was I, me and him competed on a lot of stuff. I stabbed him in the chest and shot him thrice. I threw the knife at the second oldest. He was 11, he always tried to get in fights with me, even when the oldest wasn't able to beat me.

I stabbed the blade through the side of his head. He began to convulse and shake. I yanked the knife out and went to the youngest one. I lifted him by his collar and put the knife to his throat. I violently slit his throat, which began to spurt blood all over me. I spun around and looked at the mommy. She tried to get away, but she tripped over one of the children's corpes.

I jumped on top of her and held the knife blade side down, and stabbed her through the eye. I was satisfied that I atleast killed the family. I got up and found a note pad and a pencil. I sat down on a seat and began to write.

"Here are my goals Mr Daniel. 1. get better gear. 2. gain followers. 3. get laid. 4. kill all of the out of towners. 5. enmasse an army. 6. take over Gravity Falls. 7. slowly take over the USA. 8. Use the US nukes to destroy any one that opposes me. 9 get an awesome gaming rig", I said to Mr Daniel.

"You arn't gonna get outta this alive you slime", He yelled at me threw clenched teeth. I then went up to him and shot him in the head with my new fresh clip in the gun.

I got anything of value, which was mostly cash. As I took every bit of cash I drove away. I continued driving until I saw the Gravity Falls Milatary store. I parked right in front of the store. I went in. The man inside was't paying any attention to me. "Sir, we have been closed for one hour now. I am ony here to clean. I pulled my glock out and shot him in the face.

I went to the register and took all of the greenbacks. I searched around until I went to the back and found a gasmask that was pure black, a helmet attached, blacked out bug eyes, and a very high quality filter. As I was done searching the store I found a bunch of weapons, armor, masks, and a bunch of ammo. I made seven trips carrying goods out and stuffing them in the trunk.

I made ten more trips carrying things and bringing them into the back seat.

"Holy biscuits, this guy is crazy Philip", said Bertram. "Yeah, Iv'e been watching him for quite a bit. I knew one day he'd snap", said Philip.


	4. Chapter 4

yAs I was driving, I couldn't help but think that how we as a race, were confident over our defences. We all are pathetic, we have no sharp teeth, no claws, very slow speed, our youn take 16 years before they can be considered semi-ready. If it wern't for out intelegence, I doubt we would of gotten very far.

I paid no attention to the road and splattered a pedestrian. "Holy fuck", I yelled before swerving and smashing into two more people. I finally got enough grip of my mind to pull over. The window shield had blood spattered all over it. I got out of the car and looked around. I saw a light. "Aha", I yelled before going to it. I peaked in. I saw R&R fucking. I was suprised by this, most of the people in Gravity Falls were prudes, including myself.

I waited for another minute before they were finished and they passed out. I laughed, and said, "Just like his colonial ancestors. A minuteman", I waited another five minutes to be sure that they were actually passed out. I went up to the windo and peeped through. No movement. Rosanna was closest to me. I climbed throuh the window.

I slowly climbed into the bed right next to Rossana. I took my glove off from my right hand off. I supported my head up with my left arm and rubbed my finger up from her thigh to the pelvis. "Fuck dis bitch", I thought befor I stabbed her through the back of her neck. I climbed over her and was sandwhiched between them. I put my knife to his head and pushed it in.

He imediatly woke up. He shriekked in pain and hit me. I took my glock out and shot him in the head. I knew the gunshot would attract the copy rs so I gathered all of the hard cash and ran out. I sped of as the feds were just getting here. I turned on my siren too and turned my radio on in a vague attmept to blend in. I jumped to light speed and was only going 45 MPH.

I outwitted the officers once I charged through an alley and threw a couple smoke bombs out, that I found at the store. I continued driving off until I saw the house of Gideon. I pulled up and grabbed the shotty along. I smashed the door once with the butt of the gun. I figured it wouldn't work so I aimed the gun at the bits that held the door to the hinge.

I went in. Buddy ran down the stairs and stared at me for a bit. "Quoth the Raven, I'mma fuck you up", I said to him before firing the tiny wall of lead. It spread his blood on the wallpaper like a butter knife would spread jam on bread. I pumped the empty shell out and went upstairs. I burst throught the first door on the right and saw Gideon playing with dolls of the outta towner twins. I aimed the shotgun at him and said, "I'mma fuck you up".


	5. Chapter 5

I had nothing against the mother of Gideon so I went to Gideon's ex window, climbed out and got into my car. I drove off, then I remembered that my old family lived pretty close to Gideon's place. So, I drove literaly two blocks and pulled over right next to the sidewalk. I remembered my aunties husband was in the milatary and had some high grade fire power, so I rumaged through the back seat and found kevalar vest. I took my trench coat off and put the armor over it.

I put my trench coat back on and went to the front door. I looked around for a bit. I relised her husband was sitting on the couch wiping his rifle off. I caused a distraction by smashing the kitchen window. I then lurked to the living room were I saw him. I peeked through and saw him aproaching the kitchen. I used the butt of my knife to crack the window.

I then dove in and crawled behind their couch and hunkered down. He began randomly spraying and most likely praying. I remembered while moving them in, that the couch was actually very light. So I put both of my hands on either side and planted my feet. I then pushed with all of my might and slammed him into the wall. I snatched the glock out of the holster and shot him twice in the head.

I abso-fucking-lutely hated that mother fucking, no good, cunt faced, dumbass because he had joined the milatary and thought he was making a "Diference". All he'd talk about was how good his will, morales, and love for children. All he was, was a coward, dishonest, and a womenizer. I then shot him thrice more. I was pretty satisfied at how he died. I then heard crying coming from down the hall.

I smiled a sadistic smile and pulled my knife out. I then heard shushing and a lulaby. I peeked in the room and saw my aunty cradling her four year old daughter. She picked her up and tried to flee. But, I blocked the only way out. I lunged at her and jabbed the knife deep into her tummy. She dropped her daughter and fell down. I then got an idea. I picked up the toddler by the collar and put the knife to her throat. "No! Please", She yelled. I then slit the bitch's throat. I was pretty pleased as her blood was spilt all over her mother.

I laughed evily as I dropped the toddlers corpse and put the gun to my aunty. I shot her once in the head. I went out and looked at the husband. I shot him once more before taking his rifle. I searched around and found ammo for the gun and clips. I grabbed all and threw them in the back. I kept the rifle with one fully loaded clip drove off. I was stopped at a red light.

When the light turned green the persons came out and began "Twerking" on the top of their car. I got so mad that I got out and yelled"No! No!". I continued muttering no as I reached over and grabbed the rifle. I took aim, put my finger on the trigger, and pulled. I let out 10 rounds into the person on the top of the car, five into the one on the road, and seven into the other one.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, the review hungry basterd side of me demands you to review this.

The person who was still in the car hit the pedal and tried to speed off, but the light was red and they got into a very nasty looking "acicdent". I chuckled as I drove off. I found myself driving on a something Gopher road and next to the trap, Teh Mystery shack. I never understood, why are there so many horny tweens going up there, living there, and trying to fuck with those outta towner twins. Thye had some "Uniqe" names that sounded as if they should be in fantasy and/or a constelations and then there was seasons, aviators, and just plain Mathew. And I cannot differentiate which of them are true and which arn't. It seems that most of it is... Fiction

Aperantly half of them have had sex with them and the other half live with them permenently. There was this one dude who was pretty cool but was a slight douche. I wasn't paying attention until I slowly went off the road and on to the side. I was pretty tired, even though it was only 12:39. I put the car into park, crouched down and lurked towards the shack.

When I got there, I peeped in the window. All I saw was that old fuck sleeping on his seat. I decided he was second priority and the outta towners were top priority. I went around and looked for any possible entrances. There was the back door, which lead to the kitchen, two windows which lead to the kitchen, and one window which lead to the attic.

I went to a pine tree which was pretty close to the window. I began climbing up the tree until I was in leaping distance to the first story roof. I took a leap of faith. When I landed my right foot burst through the tiles. I very carefully pulled it out and cut myself twice. I ignored the pain and looked through the window. The light rays from the sun reflected off the moon and shone on me which reflected the light on to the window which slightly reflected to my pupils which sent signals to my brain so that it apeared that my visors were glowing a white-ish color.

The window was slightly open so I gave it a slight nudge. I placed my foot on a drawer and got into the room. I looked to the right and saw a curly haired basterd, and a straight haired bitch laying next to eachother. I took one mistep and plummeted down. I smashed a couple of soda cans, caused a loud thump, my gun went off, and worst off all fell.

I heard a gasp. I got up and looked towards the twins. They were petrified. I pulled my knife that was gleaming with blood. I slowly aproached them. The male twin jumped out of bed and ran. "Your brother is a coward, and for that, you'll pay", I said to her. She crawled to the corner and began to whimper. I then heard small foot steps charging at me. I spun around and saw the male twin coming at me with a golf club.

He smacked me right were my temple was, but since the helmet was pretty thick, it absorbed a lot of the energy and bent the club. He then brought it back to hit me again. I slashed at him, and created a deep gash across his cheek. He fell down and held his cheek. I jumped on top of him and snatched the club outta his hand. I got up and put my foot on his chest.

I then proceed to swing once. It caused a relatively small dent and minor bleeding. I took another swing, this time I knocked him out and caused even worse bleeding. I brought the club above my head and brought it down. The strike hit his eye and his eye popped out. I smashed his head in until the golf club broke in half and there was nothing more then a bloody pulp and mess. I looked back and just saw the curtain billowing. "Fuck! I should realy learn to control my rage", I yelled.

I then went to the door and opened it. I could barely see a shadowy figure. I looked closer and saw it was a man. I tried to go for my gun. But, all I that happened was there was a loud bang and a white flash. I lay there for a bit. I was finally able to see after 15 seconds. I felt my foot being kicked. I looked around without moving and saw that the old man was kicking my leg. I quickly drew my gun and shot him in the throat.

I used my arms and pushed myself far enough to be propped up against a wall. I caught my breath for a bit. My chest hurt so badly and it hurt to breath. I peeled the trench coats flaps over and looked around. Most of the shot hit the armor, but atleast three pierced the flesh. One hit on my right side, another at my collar, and the last just bellow my armor.

I weakly got up and coughed. I kicked the man in the head and took his gun. I limped all the way through the building and to my car. I drove for about twenty minutes until I was in the middle of nowhere. I then drove another ten minutes until I was in the middle of the forest. I took the keys out and laid back. I tried to put the seat back, but the stuff in the back was in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review hungry basterd side saying this message, review. Any one who is seen destroying the formation will be executed.**

All trought the night I kept waking up and seeing a man in a buisness suit, brief case, and glasses. Everytime I woke up he got closer. By the time it was five AM, the man disapered all together. I fell back of sleep and dreamed of delicous water vapor and death.

I woke up around 12:30 and with a sore neck. I took my gasmask and looked in the mirror. My black, straight(which was slightly spiky), shaved hair was messy despite how short it was and had some blood in it. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket. It was grazed but not broken. Another text message. It had a file attached to it. It was no other then Rachel.

I rubbed my neck and put my gasmask back on and started the car. I drove off back to the city. I drove back to the mystery shack. Nobosy was there except for that Old man's car. I drove back out to town. I stopped at the mechanic place which was located right next to the junk yard. I took my keys with me and went in.

"Excuse me sir, but no masks alowed", said the man. I drew my knife out and put it to his throat. I decided I shown enough mercy so I pierced the flesh of him

I went to the garage and saw three mechanics. They were armed. One had a monkey wrench, another had a tire iron, and the last one had a pressurized nail gun. The one with the wrench charged at me. I easily dodgeed his clumsy swings and was able to over power him with my knife. The one with the nail gun began firing nails at me. I decided it was too much of a risk to fire so I dove behind a car.

I waited for a bit then peeped across. The guy with the tire iron over hand smashed my head. The helmet that was attached absorbed some energy from the blow but not all of it. My neck bent in a strange dirrection and pain flew through my body.I shook it off shoved him back. I remembered a pole that was right behind me. I spun around to grab it and with all of the centrivical energy was able to bring me back to the man. I probally broke his jaw and snapped his neck. I dropped the pole and charged at the last man standing. He fired three nails at me. All of them were reflected off of my mask.

I took him out and smashed him against an engine. I grabbed his hair and repeatedly slammed his head into it until there was red sauce all over the ground below me and on my hand. I flicked the switch controled the door and let it lift up. I quickly got my car into the garage. I had all of the supplies to upgrade my ride.

For seven hours I welded steel plates from the scrap yard and put shutters on my windows which could be brought down. It was seven PM now and I was ready. I started my car, put it into drive, and drove off. I pulled all of the shutters down exept for the windshield one. I remembered watching the news while I worked.

"A new physcopath has arouse in Gravity Falls. So far all we know is that he is ruthless, blood thirsty, and unfeeling. He is a 6''11 male around the age of 20-40, he drives a stolen police car. He should be avoided at all costs", That bitch Sandra said.

I was pretty nervous now that I am recognised, but went along. I then saw Gravity Falls bank. I sped up to the maxium of 80 miles per hour. I smashed through the plate glass windows and splattered five civilians and two cashiers. I grabbed the dufflel bag on my side seat and went out. I threw the bag to the surviving cashier. She ran to the vault. I waited for a bit. I saw a hot chick.

"Woah, look it's a hot chick", I said. I was staring at her for a solid three minutes. I then realised the woman came back with my bag. I snatched it outta her hands and threw it back into my car. I realised the feds would have come after me so I grabbed the rifle on the passanger seat. I shot out the window and backed up out of there. I sped off to back outta town. I heard sirens ringing. I put the pedal to the metal.

I slightly lifted the back with a chain. There was only one car after me. It was a civilin car. I hit the emergency break and spun around. We got into a head on collisons. Due to the armor I added it barely dented the front, but I got whip lash. I grabbed the rifle and aimed ai him. I fired the entire clip roughly at the dirrection off him.

I drove to my sleeping area.

When I got there I pulled the shutters down and turned on Italian Opera on, on my phone. I took my mask off and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, all throuoght the night I kept waking up and seeing that man in the business suit. But, When the sun rose his aperences began to sloly fade. I woke up again but this time within serenity. I checked my phone for aything. Free ice cream stuff, junk, rubbish, trash, all of it, and finally the best thing. A truth or dare contest."I've had enough", I yelled before throwing my phone down and igniting the car's engine. I sped off to the direction of the site, gunpoint.

When I got there I snatched the shtgun from the back, a box of shells, the glock, and a couple of 9mm rounds. I jumped out and held the shotgun by the pump. I walked to place where most of them went for dares. It took me about ten minutes to get there. Ten people were there, all were teens, there were six girls and four guys. I kept to the wooded area and kept out of sight. I reconed the area for any pacular things.

There was nothing there except for a bunch of life. I decided to climb some of this life, in the form of a tree. I kept low incase they would see me, always remember the optimal way to strike fear in an enemy is not sight, but sound. "I dare you to do the Lamby Lamby dance", said a child with blonde hair. I began to climb branch to branch to get in optimal firing distance. I got there in the form of a branch right over there camp.

I took the shotgun from my shoulder which it was strapped on with a gun strap. I took aim, took a deep breath and fired. The tiny lead pellets tore through three of the teens. I put the strap over my shoulder and jumped down on to one of the teens. As she fell I fell too. "Ow fuck, that was a fucking dumb Idea", I said before getting up. I snatched my knife out and gored one of the children in the eye. All tried to escape, except for two. I paid no attention to them.

One with loose untied hair, hair was flopping around so I grabbed on to it with my left hand and pulled her in. When she got into slitting range, I slit her throat. The delicous hot, steamy, iron filled blood began to pour through that annoying spot where the glove ends and the sleeve starts. I then flicked out my glock and gunned the remaining three down. I spun around and looked at the remaining two. One black, straight haired girl with a yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a boy who had slightly long brown haired boy with a neon green sweatshirt and a pair of steel grey sweatpants.

The boy fell to his knees, began to beg, and cry. "Please no, don't kill me!", He yelled a very basic line.

"What is your proposal girl", I said to the girl. She just stuttered and uhhed.

"Well if you join me, I will spare you, but all you have to do is kill that girl lying in the dirt right there", I said while pointing at the girl I jumped on, from the tree. I handed the knife to the boy and the knife to the girl. They both hesitated for quite a while until I took the shotgun off of my shoulder and cocked it. The boy got down and pressed the knife through the injured ones chest.

"Go on love, it is your turn to contribute to the kill", I said to the black haired one. She aimed for a bit and shot nearly hitting herself in the head with the kick.

"Now, all I need is my weapons back and your names", I said to them while holding my hand out. The boy handed me my knife first and the girl handed me my gun. "I am ummm Mavin", said the girl. "I am, Teddy"


	9. Chapter 9

**"Review", says the review hungry basterd.**

* * *

"So where am I gonna sit", said Maven.

"Well, you could always sit on my lap, eh", I said while jabbing her arm with my shoulder.  
"...", is all she said.

"Go share a seat with your buddy and find a mask in the back seat", I said to them as I got in. I waited for them to rummage around for ten minutes. "Can you dumbass's go any fucking slower, god damn son of a bitch, this is ri-god damn-diculous", I exlaimed. They then began to search faster. Eventually they found some masks.

"It's simple, all we have to do is kill some people and you will gain my trust", I said to them.

They just stayed silent. "Are you two, outta towners", I asked them. "... yeah", said Teddy. "Ummm... yes?", asked Maven.

"Well good", I said as I took my mask off. "You two recognise me", I asked them. All they did was shake their pretty little heads. I then heard the keys on my phone clicking. I looked over and saw Teddy plaing on my phone. The fuck you doin boy", I yelled/asked him. "C'mon man, we are partners after alll", He said with a funny looking toothy grin.

"Okay, go-a-fucking head", I said to him. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him scrolling through my pictures. He then said, "goddamn". I knew what he saw. I smacked him, then he dropped the phone. I snatched it off of his lap and looked at what he saw. It was what I knew he saw, a whole "gallery" filled with pictures of Rachel.

"Seriously, you take naked pictures of girls, before you kill them", he said.

"Nah Das not my style", I said to him. I then got an idea. "How about you two take those masks off, I got an idea" I said to them.

For my grand sceme I needed to be in the middle of the town. We continued driving without a word, it'll hurt the drama. When we got there, a lot of people stared at us, a couple ran away, then the remainder stood and seemed to call the police. I obviously had my mask on so I got out and said, "Come on you dumbass's, get out".

They both got out and looked away from the crowd. I went behind them and said, "You better get the fuck down". They complied and laid down on there bellies and put their hands over there heads. I looked back at the giant clock. It was 10:40. I sighed, flicked my pistol out and shot one of the people that were staring at me. All of the people fled the scene except for the last twin. She was wearing a black sweater and was just staring.

"Mother fucking kids", I said to myself. After five more minutes of waiting the police showed up. "We have you surrounded" Yelled one officer. Then all of the rest began spitting trash talk to me.

"Calm down fellow brethern, let us have peace", I said to them holding my hands out to them. I heard a loud bang then fell back. I was very dazed, and was unable to concentrate. I realised I got shot in the head. I blinked thrice, then got up. All of the officers brought their guns down and stared in awe. I looked around and said, "What the fuck are you lookin at". I then looked in the mirror of my car and saw that I had a hole inside my helmet. I took my firearm out of my holster and shot the girl in the back of the head.

"So, we don't want peace, and you want to piss me off", I shouted at the police people. Then the shieriff came to the scene. "Well, looks like we finally cornered the murder", Said Him.

"Your such a great conversationalist", I said very sarcasticaly. I then saw his deputy come up and whisper in his ear. He then rubbed his chin and took his megaphone and yelled, "Fire".

I knew I didn't have much time before I went to switzerland and became cheese. So, I reached in my pocket and threw out a handful of smoke pellets. I ducked down and took my keys outta my pocket. I looked around for the handle. After some time, I found the handle and opened it. I dove in and kept my head down as I started the car.

I put the car into gear and plowed through the tiny baricade of a couple cars. I had no Idea where I was going, but I knew where I was going, to my annual family reunion. I brought my head up and saw I was on the road. "Wow, lucky me", I said to myself. I continued heading on over. I searched around for the scattergun and the auto rifle.


	10. Chapter 10

As I was driving, I began to think. What would happed when the outta towner's parents realised that their son died and their daughter was being stalked, I think they would've forced he to come home. "Well that works in my head", I said to myself. All I was doing was preparing my reloading hand and readying myself for a blood bath.

When I got to the usual place, I looked over at all of my cousins, aunties, uncles, grammys, and grand pappys. All of this side of my family is white, except for me. I have a bit of black, some white, a whole lot of Native, and absolutely no Asian. I then remembered I was the one who played the Indian, in cowboys and Indians. Even when I was able to fight them back they'd tell their parents and then I got smacked and thrown in my room. But that was when I was seven.

I was pretty pissed off now, especially seeing the younger generations playing cowboys and Indians. I put the rifles strap on my shoulder and held my scattergun with intentions of ripping people's jaws from their mouths. I walked over to the gazeebo, thinking of Ave Maria playing gently and the time was going fucking slow.(If you do not know what Ave Maria is, look it the fuck up)

Everybody was having a bloody good time talking, playing games, and eating beautiful watermellon. I stopped when one of the kids saw me. "Mommy look! It's that crazy guy", said my younger cousin, Stephan. Then word quickly spread that I was standing there. Then Rick stood up, my Mostly Spanish Uncle in law, he was a badas and he actually had really good morales.

"Yo, get outta hea(pronounced hah), said my douchebag cousin, who had a lot of "Swag". I cleared my throat and then said, "Your family reunion touches me... Ma Con te Partio(Time to say goodbye)

I lifted my scattergun and fired. The pellets tore there way through six members of my family, my bitchy annoying cousin Jason, my Aunty Georgiana, my awesome Uncle Rick, my very flirty and incest lioving cousin Anne, my Uncle Stevey who always smoked from a corn cob pipe, and finally my hypocratical cousin Jade. I pumped the spent shell out as fast as humanly possible and fired again. This time it punched it's way through a wopping, ten of the basterds and bitches. It killed my cousin Jones, my uncle Bill, and my stupid uneducated cousin Johnny Boy.

It seriously injured my aunty's tripplets ripping, rippig chunks of flesh off of their bones and breaking their bones, They woul not survive long. and it just injured my younger cousin Jane with a couple of pellets hitting her belly.

The rest of my family had enough time to flee. But, they didn't make it that far when I took my rifle off of my shouler and shot five rounds into each of them, except for my uncle sunny, cousin Roberta and cousin Sherman, they were cool because sunny was the only non-white dude here, Roberta actually treated me with respect, and Sherman gave me half of his doughut three weeks ago.

Speeking of doughnuts, I was fucking starving. I realized I hadn't eaten since the day I killed my "Family". I took my mask off and feasted upon watermellon, grape soda, and some ribs. It was very, very delicous. By the time I was done, I was pretty sure I ate 1.5/100ths of my weight which is three goddamn pounds.

I realized I felt like I was about to puke out my intestines and liver. I kept my gasmask's strap loose enough so that If I was gonna vomit I had a back up plan.

I got into my car and drove off. I had no Idea where I was going, but I saw my car was running on fumes. I remembered a gas station on the shadier side of town. I drove to their. When I got there I got out and saw a chain link fence surrounding the structure. Despite me carrying three pounds of food I was abel to climb up and fall over the side and land inside the sqaure.

I lay there for a second. I got up and looked inside. It was a mess inside and there was a godamn slushy machine inside!. I tried to open the doors, but they were locked. I used the butt of my knife and smashed the glass. I unlocked the door and went inside. I took three steps before I heard shuuffling. I continued through the isles towards the back. When I opened the door, I felt a kick to the stomach and a slash towards me. I gathered my bearings and saw a woman in a trench coat. with a katana, and was brown haired that was in a bun.

She got into a defensive stance. Just from that kick, I felt like I was about to vomit. "One, second please", I said to her. I ran to the trash can behind me and threw up for a couple of seconds. I felt so much better after the ordeal, but it was extremely bad taste, which would make me hurl again if I didn't wash the taste out.

I grabbed a glass bottle of pit cola. I snapped the cap off with my thumb an I chugged it down. It was warm and taste funny, but it was refreshing. I smashed the bottle on a rack and held it up. "Come and get me love", I said to her.


End file.
